Preparing For The Future
by Phaedra4real
Summary: Spoilers Torchwood: Children of Earth, follows fanfiction Living With The Past, however you do not need to read one before the other. How does Ianto prepare Jack for forever?


**Preparing For The Future**

**by Terri Powers**

_Wednesday Morning _

Ianto Jones looked in the mirror for the third time in as little as thirty minutes. Using his finger tips he smoothed his hair down and went on to adjust his tie … again. The suit he wore was new and tailored to impress Jack. He tugged on his sleeves one last time before heading toward the coffee machine to begin brewing the first pot of coffee for the day.

_**Coffee**_

1. Coffee should be stored in an airtight container. Do not keep it in the refrigerator. Not only will it lose its freshness, but it may be mistaken for soil samples and used in testing for alien Mayfly larvae, if it is not stored in a readily identifiable container.

2. Once you open the bag use it within 7 days to ensure the best freshness possible. This shouldn't be a problem since Jack goes through coffee like a fish through water.

3. Make sure to grind the coffee properly for use in this machine. It makes a difference whether using a paper cone, flat filter, or metal filter.

4. Use filtered water. The Hub's water filtration systems will achieve the best possible filtration.

5. Place a filter in the basket and add ground coffee. Approximately one heaping tablespoon of ground coffee for every cup of coffee you want to make. Use approximately 1 cup of water for each cup of coffee you want brewed.

6. Place the carafe back in the machine, and turn it on. The water will heat up, and flow through the coffee grounds and into the carafe.

7. When no more coffee pours out, it's done. The heating plate under the coffee pot will keep your coffee warm, but if you leave it too long it will become bitter and only Jack will drink it.

"Hiya, Ianto." Gwen rushed past swinging her purse strap off over her head while juggling a take-out bag from Crumpets the new breakfast café on Sage Street.

"Hullo. Care for a copy of the morning paper?"

"Oh, yeah. Thank you, you are such a dear." Gwen reached for the folded paper that Ianto offered, and winked. "So what were you boys up to last night?"

"_**I **_was reading and doing a bit of housekeeping."

"What, no Jack?"

"No. It was one of our off nights. I needed some time to tidy up a bit, get things in order for our next "on" night." Ianto was putting the final touches on the tray that he would take to Jack's office. On it was a cup of freshly brewed coffee, another copy of the morning paper, the morning's mail, a cloth napkin, and one of the special pastries that he knew Jack fancied.

"Jack let you out of his sight?" Gwen mocked sounding shocked.

Ianto smiled, winked in her direction, picked up the tray and started toward the stairs that would take him up a level to the newly remodeled office. The bomb had destroyed everything on the upper levels. The underground levels were left intact. Thankfully! That was where all the records were kept and it was home for the morgue. The reconstruction had taken several months and the Hub stilled smelled of fresh paint. Ianto liked the way the remodel had gone. Jack had asked for his opinion almost every step of the way and he was pleased to see that it had turned out so well. One of the items that had survived the blast was a wooden coat tree that has been in Jack's office since Ianto started working here at Torchwood 3.

_**Tailor** Jack's overcoat takes a beating. Over the years I've repaired minor tears and replaced buttons. However, for major repairs I use the tailors on Baker Street, **Sinjin-Smythe's Haberdashery**. They have been in business for over 75 years and I fully expect the family to be in business at least another 75 years. They are experts at returning the coat to its original looks. A Torchwood account is established there and the master tailors are familiar with this article of clothing. However, if you ever find yourself with nothing left to repair (and believe me that can happen) then the local army surplus is the place to purchase a new overcoat. See the attached photo for style tips._

The first 6 months of their return to Earth after his so called death at the hands of the 456 and his resulting resurrection from his cryo-frozen state at the hands of The Doctor, Jack was by his side constantly. Touching him throughout the day, as if to reassure himself that Ianto was really there. Ianto had very little time to himself. He didn't mind Jack's attention; in fact he was flattered and pleased.

Seeing this side of Jack, however, made him all the more determined to prepare for the future in the event that when he did die, either from fighting an alien threat or of old age, Jack could keep going – for his own good and for the good of the planet. Ianto began preparing a packet of instructions to be opened upon his death. His plan was to make sure that whoever replaced him as Jack's assistant would provide the proper level of care and concern to get Jack through his day, and through his long life.

"Good morning, Jack." Ianto came toward the seated man. Placing the tray on the desk he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Jack reached for him and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. "I missed you last night. Cried myself to sleep."

Ianto rolled his eyes and straightened up. "My sister has invited us over tonight for dinner. She says she has a new recipe, and the kids are begging to see you because they have a new game. Interested?"

_Ianto recalled the formal meeting between Jack and his family. It was a month after they had returned to the planet. Rhiannon, Johnny, and the kids had gotten over the shock of seeing their brother and uncle alive when he had visited them during the first week of his turn. After all the tears and hugs they had insisted on officially meeting the man in his life._

_So one day he brought Jack with him for a quick visit. He introduced Jack who bowed, grabbed the hand that Rhiannon offered him, brought it to his lips, winked at her and said "Pleasure to meet you." He then turned to Johnny and with a firm handshake said "You should be very proud of how well you protected your family during a crisis." Turning to include Rhiannon, "Both of you handled yourselves well. I salute you." He immediately won them over when, after the introductions he was soon sitting on the floor playing with the kids and actually beating them at their latest video game._

"That sounds like the start of a great evening." Jack's eyebrows wiggled. "It would be a perfect evening if we ended it at your place and there was some whipped cream involved."

"Looks like I've got some shopping to do right after work. I'm fresh out of whipped cream topping. So, I should tell her yes?"

Jack took a sip of coffee, closed his eyes and paused appreciatively, nodded and said "Yes, I'd love to. Pick up some flowers while you are out, something with bright colors," he hurriedly added, "But not too pungent."

_**Laundry Service** Order extra starch on the collar; hypo-allergenic only. For a Time Agent that has lived hundreds of years and seen so many worlds, Jack is a very sensitive guy. Certain scents bother him and he reacts to some chemicals with a rash. I use the service on Dunidan Avenue. They pick up and deliver, and wrap the pressed shirts in tissue paper. Very nicely done. Jack's shirts are from T. in London. He wears a size 15-1/2" collar with a 35" sleeve, which will fit nicely unless he has too many nights of whipped cream topping. I usually purchase the non-fat variety, but he can go through a whole can. He has a voracious appetite, and can eat a lot as well._

After a surprisingly good dinner, Jack and Ianto had excused themselves. Jack protesting that he couldn't eat another bite because he was watching his figure. It didn't stop him from indulging in whipped cream Ianto later in the evening.

They rested on the carpet, a lightweight blanket partially covered Ianto's left thigh and Jack's right leg and hip. Jack ran the tip of his tongue over Ianto's jawline where a dollop of whipped cream still clung. Ianto turned to face him and captured his lips into a greater kiss, letting his tongue play over Jack's lower lip before darting in to flick the roof of Jack's mouth. Jack pulled away and smiled. "Your sister was staring at my ass when she didn't think I was looking."

Ianto laughed out loud, "Jack, are you sure she wasn't just watching to make sure you didn't run off with the silverware."

Jack jumped on Ianto and started to tickle him, pinning him to the floor and nipping at the sensitive area on the side of his neck with his teeth. Ianto squealed and giggled and they rolled around taking turns finding the areas that were sensitive and would leave the unfortunate recipient quivering and weak from laughter.

"Stop, stop, I give up." Ianto gasped. "Please. I'll give you a back rub if you stop. I promise." He wheezed out this last plea.

_**Special Requests** Back rubs are especially appreciated. He enjoys special attention around the shoulder area and before you get the oil out, Jack enjoys a scalp massage. But don't be gentle here. He likes a full on, dig your nails in, massage that gets his scalp tingling._

_Thursday Afternoon_

Staring at the picture he wondered if his hairline was receding, was it taken from a good angle, did his suit fit him properly? With a shrug he decided it would do, signed his name, and added his date of birth on the back. Then he added, **Date of Death**, and left it blank. Ianto placed this one final item into the packet before he sealed it.

Heading toward the stairs to the upper levels Ianto heard music playing from the old phonograph in Jack's office. As he came closer to the door, he could hear Jack taking off the record that had just stopped and replacing it with another, and "Moonlight Serenade" began to play.

_**Music** Jack is interested in music from the late 30's, early 1940's and especially loves Glen Miller and Cole Porter. Anything modern or what is termed "pop" offends his ears, at least that is what he says. He is like a Weevil when the car radio is tuned to a popular top ten station. He grabs his ears and starts rocking back and forth, moaning._

Jack's back was to him. "Jack, may I come in?"

Jack turned and moved towards Ianto to grab his left hand. He brought his arm around to encircle the other man's waist and swung him around in a circle in time with the music. After a few shuffling steps, Ianto got into the rhythm and moved to match Jack's steps. At the end of the music, Jack swept Ianto into a deep dip and lowered his lips to kiss Ianto's neck. Ianto closed his eyes and smiled.

When the last strains of music faded away, Jack straightened pulling Ianto upright with him. "What have you got there?" asked Jack about the packet in the Ianto's hand.

Ianto brought the packet around from behind Jack where it had been during their impromptu dance. "I have an item for the vault." Ianto began.

Jack's eyebrow shot up, "And it is …"

"It is a packet of instructions that should only be opened in the event of my death, not before."

Jack became quiet and looked directly into Ianto's eyes before he spoke. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"No wait, Jack, you don't understand."

"I understand that I don't want to have this conversation."

Ianto placed the packet on Jack's desk and put his hands on Jack's shoulders. Looking directly at him, "Jack, I care about you. I care about what will happen to you when I'm no longer around." His placed his fingertips on Jack's lips to quiet a protest. "My goal has always been to anticipate your every whim, your every need. If something should happen to me this packet assures that your needs will not go unmet."

Jack cocked his head to question what his lover meant by that.

Ianto smirked, "Oh, alright, most of your needs." Exasperated now, he stammered "Jack, it's how-to instructions to help your next assistant complete their duties efficiently and to your liking, and to supply needed items, uninterrupted, so that you can focus on saving the world and not have to focus on coffee, clean shirts, or your coat." Ianto kept talking fast hoping to cut-off any laughter or worse, a blunt refusal to lock up the packet.

Jack was stunned at first, but then saw the beauty in what Ianto was doing for him and was overwhelmed with emotion for this man who had come into his life and in such a short time had become his life. He took the packet and silently walked over to the safe, opened it, and placed the packet inside. He turned and walked back to Ianto, grabbed his hand and headed for his sleeping quarters.

"Let's go take care of some of my needs right now. GWEN," Jack yelled, "TAKE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF!"

Turning to Ianto he smiled, "I like that suit, by the way."

_The End_


End file.
